Love Triangle Adventure
by Schicksal-TillMyLastBreath
Summary: Fionna falls in love for the first time. Marshall Lee does not like it. Gumball doesn't know it. What will happen to this unrequited love triangle? AU.
1. Chapter 1

****Love Triangle Adventure****

**Adventure Time Gender-swapped.**

* * *

_In the case of Fionna_

Oh glob, he's here. He always sits near the window at the library. He always sits there with his back completely straight and his eyes focused on the book he reads. Prince Gumball. It's really pathetic how all I can do is watch.

It all started when I was roaming around the library searching for a good book to read. Hey, I _do_ read and it's also because Cake is off to Lord M's house, something about their honeymoon or whatever. Anyways, he caught my attention when I saw his name in _every_ book I read. I know it's not a big deal but I swear, in _every_ book.

I didn't know or notice who he was at first but I caught him returning a book to the library staff and being a bored soul, I borrowed it too. I checked the list of people who borrowed it and that's when I saw his name in a neat handwriting: "_Bubba Gumball"._

Afterwards, my eyes kept following him. I borrowed all the books he borrowed and read them much to Cake's surprise and she started asking me if we want to go to the hospital. I also began looking for him in other places besides the library. I discovered that he belongs to Class Toffee and to my surprise, he was my age. I thought he was a senior because of the complex books he reads and because he looks mature.

Before I realized it, I was already in the stage of the prominent love.

I approached the shelf behind him and picked a random book about the History of the Candy people. I stole a glance behind me and saw him as usual, focused on his book. Looking closely, his hair is a bit messy behind him.

Wait. I'm acting like a stalker. This is so creepy. I've seen a lot of creeps and I'm acting like them.

Prince Gumball suddenly stands up, surprising me. He then stretches his back and for a moment, I think that the library seems like a really perfect place for Prince Gumball.

"Hey! Your highness!" a voice calls out.

Geh. Doesn't he know that this is the library?

"Oh Marshall, you're done already? That was fast." Prince Gumball asks, ignoring the rude way he called him. "Shut up, it's fine. Let's go home now." Marshall replies instantly.

That person with the messy black hair again, I think his name was Marshall. He's the vocalist of this popular band and he's popular with the girls. He's not my type though. I don't like the way he's sort of showing off. I pout. Why is Prince Gumball always with him? Rather, I'd like it if he doesn't take away the precious time I have with Prince Gumball.

They were chattering happily and suddenly Prince Gumball laughs and they bump fists. Wow, so he can smile like that when he's with his friends.

They stand up and head outside, probably going home. "You're not borrowing a book today?" Marshall asks. "Oh yeah, I was looking for a book with these baking recipes. I was planning to make some later on but they don't have one here." He replies.

Cake has a pile of baking recipes! Aargh! I so want to tell him that so he can borrow them!

"Um.." I murmur. C'mon Fionna! Speak up! What happened to your feisty self?!

"Oh, I have one. I found one while searching for my tuner." Marshall suddenly says. Aargh! Damn him. "Come to my place. I'll lend it to you."

"Yeah. Thanks." Prince Gumball replies and there they were, outside.

"Aaah.. where did my self confidence go?" I mutter to myself.

I've realized that I don't belong in Prince Gumball's world. I'm sure he probably hasn't noticed me. That's right, I only watch him after all. I want him to see me and notice me. I want him to know Fionna!

Operation: Want Gumball to know me begins! "After all, watching won't change anything right, Starchie?" I beam.

"Shut up Fionna. We're in the library." She replies.

* * *

One day in the library, I was walking around the shelves near the Biology section when I accidently dropped the book I was holding. How can I be so clumsy? I hurriedly bend down to get it when a hand brushed mine. I looked up and saw blue eyes staring at me. Oh my glob, oh my glob!

He took it and handed it to me, "That's a good book by the way," he informs me. "Err.. is.. that.. so?" I squeak. Prince Gumball was talking to me! I haven't prepared myself mentally for this. My mind is in a mess right now.

'_I know right? I've read this before actually!'_ I thought. Say it! You must say it now!

"I-I.. know..−"

"Gumball!" a voice calls out _again_. Marshall enters with a guitar slung over his back. "What are you sticking around for? I'll go home if you're taking longer."

"Oh wait. I'm coming." Prince Gumball replies and hurriedly grabs his bag. He looks behind and looks at me, "You should read it."

I stand there and grit my teeth.

Marshall Lee! You demon! How dare you take my Prince Gumball away from me!

After cleaning up, I go to the lockers to get my bag. This is just the way it is, my love life isn't a novel or some cheesy drama anyway. But I managed to speak to him today! That's a great accomplishment!

"Fionna?"

"What is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone and looked at the person who called me. Oh glob, Prince Gumball?!

"Weren't you going to say something to me a while ago?" he asked me curiously. I stared and realized that he meant in the library. "W-what? How do you know my name?" I managed to ask.

"I asked Marshall since he knows everyone here so I know it." He replies.

"I go to the library everyday and you seem to be there too and you always seem to go near the shelves near where I'm sitting. Maybe you like my seat so I was wondering maybe you hate me occupying that place since the lighting there is better." He continued.

What? What kind of misunderstanding is this?!

"No! I don't think of you in that way at all!"

"Really?"

"Really!" I beam with a thumbs-up.

"Oh good, now I can sleep soundly. Bye."

"Oh… bye."

He's a strange guy. So he's the guy with that kind of tempo huh? I've learned something new about him.

I feel a tight squeeze in my chest. So he knew my name. He was also worried about what I was going to say and came back. My unrequited love has experienced those moments in novels or dramas and I didn't even initiate it!

"Yay! It's a great day today!" I shout happily and rush home to tell Cake all about it.

**And so, our Fionna is a maiden in love.**

* * *

_In the case of Marshall Lee_

Tch, again. She's looking again.

Looking.

Looking.

Not at me but at Gumball.

This all started a month ago. I was walking home with Gumball when I suddenly felt that weird feeling of someone watching us. I took a small glance back and saw a girl with blonde hair looking at us. I think her name was Fionna. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck.

"This is problematic," I murmur and Gumball looks at me. "Were you saying something?" he asks. "Nothing." I reply.

I've had bad encounters with these kind of girls. Once when I was in middle school, I went to my room to sleep and I saw a girl I never met before rummaging my closet and also when I was in my Junior year, I mysteriously lose all my things I leave in my desk so you can't blame me for being overly self-conscious.

Everyday, she looked at me. When I was eating, when I was in PhysEd class. And it came to the point where I couldn't ignore it anymore so I decided to confront her.

"Hey you." I call out when she was about to head home.

"Yes?" she asks me with a strange expression in her face.

"Don't 'Yes' me. Could you stop following me around like a stalker?"

"Huh?"

"Like I said, don't 'Huh' me."

"What the glob are you talking about?! _Who are you anyway?!_"

_SNAP._

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Please stop making false accusations!"

"Fionna! C'mon! Let's go! Oh, are you with someone?" a voice calls out to her.

"It's nothing, Cake. Let's go!" she replies and storms out.

I stand there in shock and slump down in the lockers and cover my face in shame. Bloody hell, what did I just do?

"Hey Marshall, what are you doing there? You look like you're having fun." Gumball calls out.

So that means, HE's the one she was looking at.

"Marshall? Did something happen? You're red up to your ears." Gumball calls out.

"Shut up." I reply as I cover the half of my face with my hand.

**And this is how our Marshall Lee became aware of Fionna.**

* * *

"I love you." A girl with confessed to me backstage after a band performance.

I sighed, "..Sorry but thanks." I reply and I see tears springing into her eyes but she holds them in and storms out.

I haven't been in love before. Hell, what's love anyways? I'm just happy being confessed to. If there were some girl I liked, I would go out with her but I intend to go in a different direction. I had no one that I could say I like.

"Come to think of it, I haven't even spoken to her before…" I sighed remembering the girl who confessed to me just now, "I made her cry."

* * *

"Hey! Your highness!" I call out as I open the library doors. People rarely visit the library and the librarian isn't present right now so I don't mind being noisy.

"Oh Marshall, you're done already? That was fast." Prince Gumball asks casually. "Shut up, it's fine. Let's go home now." I reply instantly. We pick up our bags and I steal a glance behind me.

She's looking at him again.

She suddenly pouts and then I realized that she seemed to be glaring at me. Once we're outside I breathe a deep sigh. "_Does that mean that I'm in the way? I'm the one who's depressed about it." _I think to myself.

Without warning, Gumball suddenly speaks out, "It's not something that you should feel bad about, Marshall."

"What do you mean?"

"You're good with people."

I playfully punch him in the arm, "Shut up, you! I don't understand what you mean!"

"Your face is red!" he teases.

Anyways, she has a good taste for guys.

* * *

It was Thursday and we had PhysEd for 3rd period. "Ugh, I'm exhausted." Gumball calls out. "I wish gym class would be abolished in this world." He adds with a shiver.

"That's because all you do is read." I tease him. "Oh, I'm going to buy some Pocari Sweat."

"I'm going too." Gumball says. We walk and head to the vending machine, "What do you want?" I ask him.

"I'll have orange marmalade." He replies. "I don't get you at all you know that?" I murmur and look behind me only to catch Fionna looking at Gumball.

I spurt my drink and hurriedly wipe it. Is this woman seriously a stalker or something? What's with her? "Let's go." I call out to Gumball as he follows behind me.

I look back and see her rushing to the Vending machine. She gets an orange marmalade and runs off with it with a huge smile on her face.

I don't know why but I feel extremely irritated.

* * *

"Thanks Marshall!" LSP, our other guitarist, calls out. "No problem, LSP." I reply and head off to the library to pick up Gumball. He always waits for me at the library after our band practice.

I open the doors and see them bending down facing each other. You can clearly see how nervous Fionna is and I don't know why but I felt kind of mean at that moment. She was stammering something.

"I-I know−!"

"Gumball!" I call out and he looks at me. At that moment I could've let her tell him what she was going to say but I didn't like it. I didn't like watching the both of them.

Every time I see Fionna, I get even more annoyed and I don't know why.

* * *

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and see my band members looking at me. "What?" I ask confusingly. "You're freakin' scary, Marshall. How did you pull that guitar solo off with just one freakin' look?" LSP asks. "I'm taking a break," I shrug and leave to wash my face.

I go to the sink and rinse my face to cool me down. I look to my left and see them walking to the cafeteria. Fionna and Gumball walking together and you could see a stupid grin on Fionna's face. Those two… what were they doing?

Gumball's phone suddenly rings and you could see him rushing to leave and he tells her something. They part. She looks at him with a mix of disappointment but mostly happiness. I don't know but I hated the sight of it.

I stood there watching them and she suddenly runs past me. Without thinking, I grab for her hand.

"What?!" she shouts in shock.

"Face this way." I command her and tug her towards me.

"What do you need?!" she shouts in confusion and tries to fight her way from my grip.

"You… like Gumball?" I ask as my face approaches hers. And she blushes and stops struggling all of the sudden. I feel irritated right now.

I smirk, "You look like you were having fun talking to him."

"He does that with everyone. It's not something you should get all giddy about." I add. I felt the want to bully her.

I bend down close to her ear, "You understand that right?"

Without warning, I felt a painful slap on my left cheek. It stings.

I looked in shock and see her glaring at me, "I know that. But, why do I have to be told that by you?" she huffs with a red face.

"I HATE YOU!" she calls out and dashes away from me.

"What is this? Why did I do that?" I murmur to myself in shock.

I slump and feel down all of the sudden, "Rather, why am I depressed about it? Bloody hell, I made her cry."

**Our Marshall Lee apparently didn't know he was feeling jealous so he didn't know that the cause was something like love. Our Marshall Lee's first love seems to have many difficulties in store for him.**

* * *

**Author's Note time! Yay! I apologize if this was too long! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. I apologize for the long opening. Actually, Gumball should also have a part ("In the case of Gumball") here but I'm afraid it's getting too long. I'll put that in the next chapter.**

**By the way, I'm an avid Marshall Lee fan! He's so hot! So just stop worrying about the pairings!**

**This was inspired by a certain manga so I don't own the plot or the characters. I apologize for the OOC-ness. =_= I know, I know.**

**Read and review guys! Fave and follow! **


	2. Chapter 1: Gumball's case

****Love Triangle Adventure ****

**Chapter 2**

**Adventure Time Gender-swapped**

* * *

_In the case of Gumball_

Lately, Marshall has been acting strange. Marshall may look mischievous (on which he is) but he also has a sensitive side. Like the moment when he starts composing a song, he starts going quiet and no one can disturb him. I once asked him why and he replied with a little chuckle:

'_Where words fail, music speaks.' _

He's been spacing out and staring out into the distance and when he has his guitar with him, he starts playing these depressing sounds. We were in the classroom and he was staring off the window while I read.

"Marshall,"

"Hm?" he said only to be poked in the cheek as he turned his head around.

"Hahaha! You actually fell for it!" I mused happily.

"What-were-you-intending-to-do?" he asked threateningly as he pinched my cheeks.

"Oh, you've cheered up now!" I replied.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice called out and some of them laughed as they watch us bicker.

Marshall and I have been friends since childhood. I was the type who always sat in the corner with my head buried in the book I was reading and Marshall was the popular and rowdy type of guy. A guy who everybody liked actually.

* * *

"_You always do nothing but read, don't you?"_ _Marshall asked while carrying a basketball under his arms. I was actually surprised that he was talking to me._

"_Do you have some business with me?" I asked in return. _

_I wasn't used to someone talking to me and I actually thought it was a form of bullying at first. I looked behind him and saw that his other friends were actually surprised that he was talking to me and were also wondering on why he was talking to me._

"_I've read that book. It's pretty interesting!" Marshall grins and I guess that was how we started being friends and stuck together till' high school._

* * *

Well, that's that.

I am in the library right now and I could _feel_ that I was being watched. I'm really being watched.

**Our Gumball has apparently noticed Fionna's stares.**

I wonder if I'm the type that people hate that much. I mean, I come here every day and it must be really annoying for her because I'm adding load to her job. Also, maybe she likes my seat…

**But he has interpreted this completely wrong.**

* * *

We were finishing PhysEd and I was drinking orange marmalade. Nothing beats orange marmalade after sweating. I noticed that Marshall was looking at someone and was looking at her longingly. It was the girl who had blonde hair.

"Something wrong with that person, Marshall?" I asked curiously.

"Huh?" he replied as he snapped out of it and his face immediately reddens.

"What's with that reaction?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Is there something strange about me?" he replies, apparently flustered. He was even unaware he was blushing.

"Isn't that person…." I paused to think about the girl who ran away just now.

"You know her?" he asks in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, she's a library committee member." I replied. I wanted to add: "Who always glares at me," but I left it out.

"Um…" I paused as I thought about her name.

"It's Fionna! From Class Lollipop!" he exclaimed. He suddenly grabs my shoulders and looks at me hard, "_You_ should at least know her name. I'm begging you."

"Err, okay." Why was Marshall so desperate?

**Aren't they such a stupid couple?**

* * *

"Fionna?"

"What is it?" she asks in an annoyed tone and when she saw me she gets this surprised look in her eyes.

"Weren't you going to say something to me a while ago?" I asked referring to the moment when we were in the library.

"W-what? How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I asked Marshall since he knows everyone here so I know it." I reply. _And he begged me to remember it._

"I go to the library everyday and you seem to be there too and you always seem to go near the shelves near where I'm sitting. Maybe you like my seat so I was wondering maybe you hate me occupying that place since the lighting there is better." I continued.

"No! I don't think of you in that way at all!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Oh good, now I can sleep soundly. Bye." I say. At least she doesn't hate me. Thank Goodness.

And fir a moment a thought came to me, I think Fionna likes Marshall…

**Gumball is a dense person. Even though he's dense, he realizes things at unnecessary times and this becomes a problem. And so…**

"Morning Fionna." I greeted and she looks at me with a surprised face.

"Gumball!"

"Yeah, I know. Are you free after school?" I ask her and she nods vigorously.

Well, I didn't expect her to accept this so willingly.

* * *

_(After school)_

"Is something wrong? I mean, this is kind of surprising that you invited me." She asks as we walk in the corridor.

"I thought we could go to the Music Club. It's pretty cool to see them practice you know." I reply matter-of-factly. We were heading to the Music club which was near the gym.

This seems like a good moment to talk about Marshall, "Do you know someone named Marshall in my class?" I asked her. She stays silent for a while and nods, "Sort of."

I better start praising Marshall, "Marshall belongs to the Music Club and he's really cool when he's singing or playing!"

"Err, is there something about that person?" she asks nervously. I decided to break the ice, "Yeah. Is a person like Marshall the type of person you like?" "Umm.. I don't like him." She replies bluntly.

"I see." My phone rings and I check the message, "I have things to do so I will be leaving now.."

"Is that so? Sorry for the bother.." she replies.

I headed back as I silently hoped for Marshall's happiness.

_Good luck, Marshall. Do your best._

* * *

I was walking behind school as I thought of Marshall and Fionna dating. Fionna seems like an interesting person so it would be good if things go well between them.

I continued leisurely until someone bumped me causing me to lose my balance. "Oww," I muttered while touching my throbbing forehead and focused to see who I bumped into.

"Sorry−wait, Fionna?" I asked and touched her forehead and saw a red mark in it.

"Are you all right?" I asked and saw her crying. It must've hurt a lot.

I looked around to look for my glasses and put it on, "Gumball! Do you have a person you like?" Fionna asks out of the blue.

"Eh?"

I pondered for a moment, "I guess it's…"

"I guess Marshall is the person I like most at the moment?" I replied.

**Gumball really doesn't know the inner workings of a person's mind.**

"Pfft!" I heard Marshall laugh and saw Fionna glaring at him.

"I hate you!" she screamed and ran away.

"Oh? You were here Marshall?" I noticed that Marshall was beside me, crouching. "I thought you had club activities?"

"No, it's fine." He replied somewhat dejectedly.

* * *

**I wonder if everything will work out?**

**Running. **"_That stupid messy black hair!"_

**Troubled. **_"Ugh, my stomach feels kind of bad."_

**Puzzled. **_"I wonder what happened to Fionna?"_

**And so everyone is fumbling and tugging the red thread on their finger. That means, for this three..**

* * *

We were heading to our next class when we bump into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Marshall apologizes and notices that it was Fionna he bumped.

"Are you..?" Marshall asks in a worried tone at Fionna who glares at him and surprises him.

"Are you all right, Fionna?" I ask.

"Please don't let it bother you!" she replies happily.

"What's with that?!" Marshall exclaims angrily.

"Shut up, messy black hair!" Fionna replies back in the same tone.

Ah, they get along well… I stop the smile that forms on my face as an idea pops out in my mind.

**Fionna is thinking this:** _"I'll defeat that messy black hair. I can't lose to a man!"_

**Marshall is thinking this: **_"Ahh, my stomach is still hurting! Come to think of it, my heart is hurting too. Why is she so hostile to me?"_

**Gumball is thinking this: **_"If I invite Fionna to lunch, I think the two of them will get along this time."_

**The red thread is starting to get entangled. The unrequited love triangle won't work out.**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the late update :D! I was busy with school work and all these shiz. Anyways, this was the 'In the case of Gumball' which I missed out in the first chapter. I hope you guys don't get confused with the flow of events. These are all different scenes in Gumball's point of view so please bear with me. Also, the scenes were hard to put in words =_=..**

**And to some of you, you guys guessed right! This is Katakoi Triangle! XD**

**I loved the manga and I was shipping for KasaiXSekiya so yeah! You should also read Last Game by the same author! **

**None of these belongs to me (I guess?)..**

**Read and review guys~! Fave and follow too! Thank you!**


End file.
